Lesson Learned
by Courtanie
Summary: Kyle really needs to stop making bets with Kenny, because this last one lost is going to send him down a path he never wanted. Or so he thought. Rated M for ST. K2


_**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNY! (3/22) **_

_**Ooookaayyyy so this is not a fic about his actual birthday...because I literally could not think of one. And I had this one sitting in my folders that I started for Azn's birthday...in 2011. I'm really bad at this pft.**_

_**So here's a bunch of kinky shit with way too much foreplay! Hurray!**_

* * *

They sat across the table, staring at each other with narrowed eyes. The blonde sitting on the far side of his counterpart had a small smirk spreading across his slender face.

"You know, you're 0 for 3 bets so far, Kyle," he chuckled.

"All or nothing," the redhead demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

Kenny shrugged. "I don't know, Man. I already have you owing me two cheeseburgers and a complimentary blow job. I'm feeling pretty set."

"All or nothing," he repeated, glaring at him angrily.

Kenny placed his chin in his hand, raising his brow with an amused smile. "All right, all or nothing." He turned his head to look out towards the rest of the restaurant with the redhead. "What are you wanting to wager this time?"

He heard Kyle let out a thoughtful 'hmm', glancing over and seeing him looking around at the other restaurant patrons. "I'll bet...see that girl over there?" he jerked his head towards a brunette sitting across from two boys both flirting with her. "I bet that she doesn't go for either of those guys. I bet you that she's just humoring them."

Kenny chuckled. "All right. I bet you that she goes for the dude with the school jacket," he stated. "She's giving him the eyes," he added.

"Please," Kyle scoffed. "That's a look of contempt."

"You keep telling yourself that. I didn't know that you had so much contempt for me when you're the one that gives that look, hm?"

"Oh shut up," he spat. "What do you wager this time?"

Kenny stroked his chin. "Hmm...how about just that whoever loses has to do whatever the other says?"

"Fine," Kyle said sharply. Kenny couldn't help but smile. Kyle was getting beyond agitated with losing so much. Then again, he should have been used to it by now as often as it happened.

Kenny swiped a french fry from Kyle's plate, chomping on it quietly as they both discretely glanced over the group in front of them time and again. Kyle's tongue passed over his lips as his eyes swiftly scanned over the girl, trying to silently will her to ignore the both of them and go off on her own. He mindlessly grasped his soda beside himself, taking a long sip and sighing heavily.

"Why do we do this every time we go out?" he asked in boredom.

"Because we have nothing better to do?" he shrugged. "Besides I get a lot of awesome shit from you when we do so I try to keep it up."

"One of these days you're going to slip up and owe me big time," he glared.

"You've been saying that since we started dating," he cackled. "You plan on waiting until we're eighty or some shit?"

"Shut up, Kenny," he set his lips firmly in a straight line. "You're not going to get this one."

"Kyle," he scoffed. "You just bet me on something relationship related. You really think that I of all people wouldn't be able to tell who likes who?"

"Kenny you overestimate your abilities," he crossed his arms. "Just because you think you're some god of love or some shit doesn't mean that you're better at reading people than I a-" he paused as the girl let out a giggle and nodded. The boy in the jacket stood and held out his hand and she grasped it, walking out towards the door. Kyle watched them, his mouth agape in shock as his green eyes followed them as they walked outside.

Kenny cracked his fingers, leaning back and sighing contently. "Point and match, my dear Kyle."

"Goddammit!" he spat. "How the fuck did you- Why...UGH!" he exclaimed in exasperation, throwing himself back against the seat and pouting.

Kenny chuckled lowly. "Poor poor Kyle. You should know better by now."

"Shut up, Ken," he hissed, glaring at him evilly.

"I would if you weren't so goddamn cute when you get all aggravated," he teased, reaching over and pinching his cheek. Kyle groaned angrily, batting his hand away.

"Fuck you," he growled, flipping him off.

"Mm, maybe later," he grinned. "Now...what can I have you do for me since you are now slave to my whim, hm?"

"Shut up, Kenny," he warned, his eyes practically boring into Kenny's skull.

"Hush you," he stuck his tongue out, glancing up thoughtfully. "Tell ya what, meet me at my house around seven tonight."

"Why don't I just go home with you after this?" Kyle raised his brow. "Wouldn't that be a little simpler?"

"No, my parents will be out of the house around six thirty. I don't want them there," he grinned slyly.

Kyle caught the gleam in his eye and scoffed. "You win a bet so you want sex? The fuck man, I've told you no like, once in the entirety of our relationship."

"Worst night of my life. Jerking off just doesn't have the same appeal when you know that inside of your boyfriend just feels oh-so-much better," he batted his eyelids.

Kyle blushed, his eyes glancing around nervously. "Dude, keep it down," he said in a hushed tone. "We don't need people asking questions."

"If they ask, we'll tape it one day and just rent out copies. Given we'd probably never get them back because people would just be dying to watch it over and over again," he chuckled.

"Or they would have set it on fire," Kyle mumbled embarrassedly.

"Oh shut up," he snorted, patting his hand. "Just come over tonight. I really think that you'll like what I have in mind for you."

Kyle raised his brow at the excitement in his voice. "If this is about that threesome with Craig I already told you that I-"

"No, no, no," Kenny shook his head. "And you were right when you told me that I wouldn't like sharing you. I realized that when he flirted with you in front of my face. I wouldn't want to see you on the end of his dick either."

Kyle's face dropped. "Thanks for that lovely visual, Kenny."

"Anytime, babe," he grinned, raising his glass in salute. "Just trust me on this one."

"I know better than that," he narrowed his eyes, popping a fry into his mouth. "When you say shit like that it usually means that I'm going to end up wanting to bash your face in."

"Oh trust me you won't want anything else ever again," he raised his brow amusedly. "Let your imagination wander on that for awhile."

"Oh the anticipation is killing me," he rolled his eyes. "Fine seven o'clock. And if Craig if standing there in a G-string I'll fucking murder you."

"...Thank you for _that _visual," he cringed.

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. "No problem. Just do remember that I have my limitations on what I consider acceptable."

"No pissing on you to mark my territory, got it," he snickered.

Kyle smirked. "Damn straight."

"I'll keep it in mind." he stated, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "You done?"

"Have been for an hour," he stated as the both of them stood up from the booth. They walked up to the front counter, Kenny handing off his receipt to the cashier and twenty dollars. The lady smiled at them, wishing them a good day as they walked away and out the door of the store.

"Thanks for lunch," Kyle yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. Kenny licked his lips, leaning down and grabbing his hips, swinging him around into the side of the building and staring at him with heavy lust-infused eyes. His eyes traveled up and down his slim form, rubbing his hips with small circles with his thumbs.

"No problem," he leaned down, kissing his lips softly. He heard someone clear their throat angrily as they passed behind him. Kyle glared and Kenny just flipped them off before leaning back down and taking his mouth again. Kyle let his tongue slip in past his lips, his hand traveling up into his hair. He twisted a lock of hair around his finger as Kenny pulled away, smiling at him hungrily, "Or you can just come to my house now and wait outside while I get idea number two ready."

"Mm, you wish," he smirked, kissing his nose softly. "Besides, the way you're talking, it sounds like we're going to need a lot of energy for whatever you have planned."

"Very true," he chuckled, pecking his forehead. "All right. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Oh thank you, valiant knight," he rolled his eyes, blushing lightly. They turned from the building starting to walk down the sidewalk. Kenny's hand slid down, his fingers linking into Kyle's on their own accord. Kyle looked at him and smiled softly before they both turned their attention back towards the front.

Kenny chuckled. He had no idea what he had 'planned' for Kyle to be honest. He was only saying things to get reactions. But Kyle sounded pleasantly ready for whatever he had in mind. This idea couldn't help but get Kenny's body into a stir.

He glanced down at his boyfriend and smirked crookedly. He had Kyle in the palm of his hand this time around. Now he just needed to find out just how far he could take him.

* * *

Six forty rolled around and Kenny looked around his room, surveying his adjustments with a smirk. This was too perfect. This was all too perfect. He had to be thankful for the fact that his boyfriend could never say no to a challenge, it was something that worked in his favor quite often.

He leaned back against his door frame and grabbed his 'plan' from off the door handle, holding it up in front of him and smiling deviously. He ran his fingers over the soft material, feeling himself already getting stirred up.

Kyle was going to fight this. He was going to fight it until he was down to his last straw. Bet or not, Kenny knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he wasn't going to go down without a struggle. But the blonde also knew all the ways to get him too weak in the knees to argue all that much. He put up a defensive and prudish front but when it came down to it, Kyle was just as much of a horn-dog as the next guy.

Kenny placed his plan back onto the door knob and looked around again. He cracked his knuckles satisfactorily and walked out of the room, sighing as he heard the beautiful symphony of silence washing around him. So rare was it that he got both of his parents out of the house at the same time. But now that they were over at a mutual friend's getting smashed over some football game, he knew that they were out until at least tomorrow afternoon. Alone they were heavy drinkers, together they were even worse. He wouldn't exactly be surprised if he got a call in the morning saying one of them died of alcohol poisoning.

As long as they waited until he was done with Kyle, that would be just fine.

His ears perked as he heard a soft rapping on his front door. He grinned, pushing his bangs back and heading over towards the front of the house. He swung open the door, finding Kyle standing there slouched onto his doorframe. The redhead gave him a tired smile.

"Time to collect payment," Kenny chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh don't get so excited. You're still an assfuck," he glared. "I still don't like you."

"Oh then you're really gonna hate me when I'm all done with you," he smirked, grasping his arm and pulling him into the house. He shut the door behind them, pushing Kyle back against it again and scanning him up and down.

"Take a picture," Kyle scoffed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's ogling.

"Mmm, you don't want me to take a picture of what I'm going to do to you," he kissed his nose softly. Kyle merely muttered a 'mhm' before Kenny broke up off of him and grabbed his arm, hauling him across the floor. He wasn't giving him the chance to run. His afternoon had just been filled with visuals that were enough to send his body into a hormonal driven frenzy. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by him if he had anything to say about it.

He dragged him down the hall and practically pushed the redhead into his room, stepping inside and blockading the door as he shut it. Kyle crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay what have I gotten myself into this time?" he raised his brow.

"You'll see," Kenny smiled, taking the moment to gawk at his boyfriend. Kyle rolled his eyes before he paused, looking around his room a bit.

"Ken, did you reorganize in here?" he blinked, staring at the desk now in the middle of the room and his bed pushed up against the wall by his window.

"Why yes, yes I did," he nodded. "Preparation for tonight."

"What, am I helping you pack up and move? You know my parents won't let you crash at my place," he stated dryly.

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "This is alllllll for you, Babe. Now turn around," he motioned with his index finger.

"Why?" Kyle asked curtly. He wasn't one for doing as Kenny asked without being difficult.

"Because you lost the bet now turn around so I can stare at that fine ass."

"Ugh," Kyle rolled his eyes, turning around with his arms still firmly crossed. Kenny smirked, staying true to his word and taking a glance at Kyle's backside before turning back around and grabbing his idea from off the doorknob. He shoved it into a bag beside the doorframe, throwing the hanger off to the side.

"Okay," he smiled, watching as Kyle turned back around. "Take this into the closet and put it on."

"You're trying to put me back into the closet?" Kyle's lips tweaked upwards slightly.

Kenny scoffed, "You're not that lucky. Come on," he pushed him a bit and handed off the bag. Kyle glanced at the cloth sack in his hands and looked back at his boyfriend questionably.

"This better not be lingerie."

"Hm, no it's not but that's an awesome idea for next time," he grinned. "Now go on," he smacked his ass a bit. Kyle sighed and finally obliged, walking over to Kenny's closet and stepping inside and closing the door. Kenny watched from outside as the light flickered on from the enclosed space and clapped his hands together softly in excitement. He hurried over to his own set of clothes, starting to tear off his sweatshirt and jeans in haste.

"Oh no." he heard from the closet. Kenny smirked. He called it.

"Problems?"

"Kenny I am NOT wearing this!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh yes you are," he said, throwing his boxers aside and starting to slip into a pair of dress slacks.

"Ken, NO." he bit. "I'm not going to be part of your sick fetish fantasies you freak!"

"Oh, Kyle, it's far too late for that," he said, throwing on a dress shirt and hurriedly buttoning it up. "You're always going to be part of my fantasies and that's just something that you're going to need to learn to accept."

"Fuck off, Kenny!" he snapped.

"Just put on the damn outfit. Come onnnnn," he whined, his fingers fumbling with an orange tie around his neck. "You have to live up to your end of the beeeetttt."

"You sound like Cartman and you have NO idea how much it makes me want to avoid sex."

"Trust me, you're going to want this one," he said, stepping up towards the door and lowering his voice. "You're going to love this just as much as me," he purred.

He heard a beat of silence and pumped his fist subtly. He was winning.

"Kenny, come on, can't we just-"

"No," he cut him off. "Just indulge me this one time, please. How long did I wait before touching you at all?" he reminded him harshly.

"...Until I told you it was fine," he mumbled.

"Right. I bent over backwards trying to get you comfortable with me and now you have to bend over forwards for me."

"Ken!"

"Kyle, come on!" he growled.

He heard a loud, audible sigh. "Fine. But you better not record this or so help me your head will be severed with one of the wire hangers in here."

"Fine, no tapings," Kenny agreed. Truthfully he hadn't even thought of that, but he'd definitely have to think of that next time they did their little romping in the sheets. He leaned back against his desk, his tongue passing over his lips and his fingers tapping against the wood excitedly as he stared at the closet door. He could hear Kyle swearing up a storm under his breath and the sound of cloth swishing around.

"Where the fuck did you even get this?!" Kyle demanded.

"Bought it after I walked ya home," Kenny chuckled, crossing his arms and staring at the door slyly. "Took me awhile, so you better appreciate what I do for you."

A beat of silence passed before the clear sound of Kyle groaning flew through the air between them. "Kennn," he whined. "Please don't make me do this."

"What the fuck is your problem?" he couldn't help but chuckle. "Dude it's just me."

"Well with my luck fucking Cartman will just burst in and see this and I'll _never _live it down!" he retorted angrily.

Ken rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know that fat piece of shit wouldn't come here on his own accord. Stop making excuses and get the fuck out here."

"...No."

"_Kyle,"_ he warned, leaning off the desk and reaching under it, grabbing a duffle bag of his and pulling it out. He unzipped it, smirking to himself at his little collection. Kyle had _no _idea what he was in for.

"If you let me out of this, I will give you unlimited blow jobs for the rest of your life," he said irritably. "I will do whatever the fuck you want as long as it's not this."

"Stop being stubborn and get your fine ass out here!" Kenny pouted. He knew Kyle would be a pain in the ass to get to go along with this but goddamn.

Another moment of silence passed before the sound of Kyle beating his head against the door of Kenny's closet echoed around. "If I do this. And you laugh. We are taking a break. And I mean you are not to _speak _to me until you fucking find a way to make up for this fucking humiliation."

"No laughing, I promise," Kenny said excitedly, once more leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. "It's allllll about you, Babe," he repeated.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kyle muttered. Kenny nearly jumped out of his skin in excitement as the closet slowly opened. His face melted into a maniacal grin as Kyle stepped out, his arms crossed, his face beet red and his eyes desperately looking anywhere but back towards the blonde.

"Oh yes," Kenny nodded. "That is perfect."

Kyle finally looked up him with death beaming through his eyes. "WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING A SKIRT?!" he finally exploded, gesturing down to the green plaid pleated skirt that Kenny had searched desperately for for him. Kenny's eyes drifted up from his exposed legs, seeing that Kyle had compliantly put on the collared short sleeved shirt, plaid tie, and green sweater vest that he'd picked out. Fuck, it was _just _as good as he'd imagined it would be. "Fuck, Kenny, are you going straight on me?!" Kyle continued in the midst of his embarrassment. He paused, staring at the blonde and raised his brow. "And why are you in nice clothes? How come _you _get pants?!"

Kenny chuckled darkly, leaning up and walking up to Kyle, practically towering above him. He cupped his chin and leaned down, giving him a smirk as he could feel the heat from Kyle's blush hitting his face. "Because I'm the teacher and you're the poor student who needs to pass the class," he licked his lips.

"Pft," Kyle scoffed, shaking his hand off of his chin. "When the fuck have I ever needed help passing a class, you moron?"

"Kyle, come on," he rolled his eyes. "Just play along this one goddamn time. I promise, you'll be _begging _for more," he winked.

The redhead stared at him angrily, his arms still defiantly crossed. He growled and looked to the side of the room. "Oh, Teacher help me pass the class," he said flatly.

"That's Mr. McCormick to you," Ken said smartly, sitting on his desk and watching Kyle becoming angrier by the second. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for just how much his fury was increasing his arousal. But _goddamn _he knew it'd be so worth it.

Kyle seethed, his breath coming in harsh wisps through his perfect pearl teeth. "_Mr. McCormick," _He hissed. "Help me pass the class."

"Oh?" he leaned back and crossed his legs, continuing to ogle the poor humiliated boy in front of him. "Yes I saw that you failed your last test," he nodded, practically giddy as Kyle shook his head. Forcing him into this was bad enough for the kid, insinuating that Kyle would fail a test was just a low blow, but he knew it'd be worth it. "And what do you think would be something to help you pass?"

Kyle looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'd like to write a paper on the massive fucking regret people get when they decide to date a kinky pervert," he shot.

Ken couldn't help but snort and shake his head at him a bit. "I don't know how that'd help a, uh...math class?" he shrugged. He wasn't exactly prepared with an actual setting.

"Well then," Kyle retorted dryly, leaning forward a bit towards him. "I'd like to do an equation on the mathematical improbability of _Mr_. McCormick ever getting laid again."

"I'd say there's a high probability if you want to pass this class," he winked. He watched amusedly as Kyle's face beamed once again and his eyes flew away to the side of the room. He stood and cracked his neck, walking up to the redhead and putting his face in front of his. "So, whaddya think you can do to make that bad grade go away?" he purred.

"A retake?" he smirked only for a moment.

"No retakes in my classroom, Kyle. You know that," he said firmly. "Everyone gets one chance to make Teacher _very _happy."

Kyle quirked his brow, "Well then I've lost my opportunity by failing said test I suppose. See ya," he turned and started walking towards the door.

Kenny growled, lunging forward and grabbing his arms, pushing him to the side and locking his arms on the desk around him, trapping him in. "However," he purred, staring the boy down. "There's always exceptions for Teacher's Pet."

Kyle crossed his arms once again and shook his head. "Well that's just not fair."

"Do you want fair or do you want to pass this class?" he challenged with a raised brow.

Kyle sighed irritably and Kenny could see defeat finally passing through the poor kid's eyes. "Fine. I want to pass the fucking class. Jesus fucking Christ," he added in an angry murmur.

Ken grabbed his chin and whipped his face around to stare back at him. "And just _what _do you plan to do for such a generous offer?"

"Anything you want," he said flatly. "Oh god, Mr. McCormick I'd do anything to pass because I have to go to college or something I don't fucking know what the fuck I'm doing," he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Kenny snickered, taking his free hand and sliding it up Kyle's bare leg, watching amusedly as he blushed and squirmed. "Anything?" he purred.

Kyle blinked at him, "Do I have a fucking choice?"

"Nope," he grinned, sliding up Kyle's skirt and cupping his ass pulling his hips against him. Kyle gasped, grabbing onto Kenny's shirt as the blonde watched him. "You took the hint and skipped the boxers," he chuckled, groping Kyle's ass and smacking it softly.

"Well my fucking boxers are longer than this fucking skirt!" he spit, moaning a bit as Kenny rocked his hips against him.

Kenny tongued over his teeth, leaning down and nipping softly at Kyle's throat. "I don't think this is as bad as you thought," he growled, picking Kyle up and sitting him down on the desk, continuing to rut against him.

"Shut up, you fucking pervert," Kyle groaned, his nails sinking into Ken's shoulders.

"Uh uh uhhhh," he shook his head, pulling away from Kyle. The redhead groaned a bit as Kenny faced him with an evil grin. "What is my name?" he teased.

Kyle's face darkened. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"If you keep up the name, we finish quicker," he winked. "You get laid which I _know _you want," he stroked against Kyle's crotch and watched him arch up a bit, "and you get back to your pants a lot sooner," he added. "So? 'Shut up...'"

Kyle took a deep breath and shook his head. "Shut up, Mr. McCormick."

"There we go," he grinned, latching back onto his neck and grasping his hips in his palms, thrusting each other together. Kyle whimpered a bit, his knees closing in around Kenny and his hands scratching around his neck and shoulders and down his chest. Kenny pulled from his throat, smiling down at his marking and flicking his tongue over it, watching Kyle shudder excitedly. "You wanna pass that bad, huh?" he murmured.

"Uh huh," Kyle nodded stiffly, his hips jerking towards Kenny's impatiently.

"And you'll do _anything_?" he grinned.

Kyle sighed again. "Yes, Mr. McCormick," he muttered. "Anything."

Kenny's hips stopped and Kyle let out a frustrated noise from the back of his throat. He pulled back and stared at the boy's reddened face and chuckled darkly. "Well then I suppose you better get on your knees and start working that extra credit," he thumbed over Kyle's cheek and drug his lips down a bit.

Kyle opened his mouth to angrily retort before his shoulders slunk in defeat. He knew better. Kenny would get his way in the end, he always fucking did. Besides, he really wanted his goddamn pants. He pushed Kenny back and slid off the desk, dropping to his knees and working Kenny's belt off. He tossed it to the side and opened up the boy's dress slacks, his mind vaguely wondering if Kenny could afford to get these damn things dry cleaned should he make a mess.

He paused and looked up at him, "I had an excuse. Why aren't _you _wearing underwear, you freak?" Kenny looked at him expectantly and he threw his head back with a groan. "Why aren't you wearing underwear, Mr. McCormick?"

He smirked victoriously and shrugged, "Because, I know how much my little pet would be willing to dive right into his treat," he winked.

Kyle just rolled his eyes, fishing the blonde's cock out from its confines and raising himself up as he spit in his hand and started slowly pumping over his skin. His tongue flickered out and swiped over the head a few times, feeling the way it made Kenny's thighs quiver. He wasn't the _only _one that knew how to be a taunting asshole. He continued trailing the very tip of his tongue along the cock, knowing that the mere feeling of his breath against it was enough to drive the blonde absolutely wild.

Fingers entangled into his lush red curls and urgently pressed his face closer to Kenny's dick. He couldn't help but snort amusedly, looking up at the blonde's frustrated frown. "Mr. McCormick," he said innocently, "I thought you'd want this to go as slow as possible. Besides, don't you _like _it when I do this?" Kenny looked absolutely torn at that, his face screwing up as he struggled for a response. Kyle just scoffed, looking back at the skin in front of him. "Some teacher you are, Mr. McCormick," he muttered before lunging forward and taking Kenny down into the back of his throat. He listened to Kenny moan loudly at the sudden feeling, his fingers twisting into Kyle's hair violently as he propelled himself along his skin. Kyle's hands preoccupied themselves, one coming up and gently cupping and playing with the blonde's balls, the other stroking along his thigh, digging his nails down a bit and dragging them along his skin. He let Kenny thrust into his mouth and bob his head along.

"Such a little multi-tasker," Kenny purred, twisting and tugging at the red strands between his fingers. "If you could do this much in the classroom, you wouldn't have to be doing extra credit, hm?"

Kyle ignored him for the most part, just giving him a loud, throaty moan around his pulsing cock and letting the blonde slowly melt into his hands like putty. He wasn't stupid, he could turn this little fetish of Kenny's around completely. He knew just what to touch and what to do to get the blonde begging him right back. And he would be damned if he didn't do it today of all days. _Mr. _McCormick was going to pay for putting him in a goddamn skirt.

He flickered spring green eyes up at the blonde, finding him staring back at him with a sly grin. He pressed himself down Kenny's cock, nestling into his stomach and locking eyes with him, refusing to move, knowing that he was driving Ken absolutely crazy with his 'talent'.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kyle," Kenny shuddered. Kyle smirked, pulling back and allowing himself to cough a bit, taking his hand on Kenny's thigh and firmly pumping his skin. He gave the blonde a sweet smile and fluttered his cinnamon lashes a tad.

"Problem, Mr. McCormick?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dick isn't up your ass right now," he muttered, biting his lip. He knew the game that Kyle was playing. He did it every time that Kenny tried to be too domineering for the boy's tastes. The redhead was trying to take back the control and Ken couldn't say he didn't love it.

"Well then what the fuck are you waiting for?" he blinked innocently at him. "I said I'm willing to do _anything,_" he ran his tongue up Kenny's slit and licked his lips seductively.

"Stand up," Kenny ordered, feeling himself losing control way too soon. He had to drag this out, he couldn't just go right into it as he wished. He knew he'd never get Kyle back in that outfit and he wanted to _savor _it. Hell he'd be lucky if Kyle didn't set it on fire as soon as they were done.

Kyle did so, slowly getting to his feet and crossing his arms again, giving him an amused smirk. "Losing it too soon for your liking, Mr. McCormick?"

Kenny couldn't help but repay the expression. The guy knew him way too well for his own good. He grabbed the back of Kyle's neck and pushed his chest down onto the desk. Kyle yelped a bit as his cheek slammed down into the wood, looking back at Kenny with dark and curious eyes. Kenny chuckled darkly, "You stay just like that," he cooed. He took his hand off of Kyle and grabbed his duffle bag, throwing it to the side of the desk. Kyle watched him, the curiosity on his face growing more and more evident by the minute. Kenny bent down, grabbing one of his tools and moving around to the front of the desk, bent down and hiding it from Kyle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle furrowed his brow. He listened to Kenny's silence and groaned. "What the hell are you doing, Mr. McCormick?"

Kenny laughed again and Kyle heard the clanging of metal against metal. He tried peering down over the wood before his wrists were suddenly snared by Kenny's hand. He yelped in surprise as he was drug forward, feeling a coldness snap down around each of his wrists. He frowned, trying to tug them up and not getting any budge. He scowled. Handcuffs. The motherfucker handcuffed him to the shelf railing.

"Goddammit, Ken!" he snarled.

Kenny's head popped back up over the desk and wriggled his brows. "That's 'goddammit' Mr. McCormick' to you."

"Oh for the love of god I get the fucking rule," he rolled his eyes. "Lemme go!"

Kenny stood up and walked back to the side of the desk, staring openly at Kyle's bent-over form. He nodded approvingly and licked his lips, his cock twitching from his open fly. "Damn I've never had a student look so good," he purred.

"I'm reporting you to the goddamn school board," Kyle pouted, looking past his shoulder at the blonde.

"Oh are you?" he challenged. He reached back into his bag and pulled out a long metal stick. Kyle looked at it and his face dropped a bit. A ruler. Fucking hell Kenny thought about it all when it came to sex. Kenny slapped it against his hand a few times and watched the redhead through half-lidded eyes. "Well then," he reached down and flipped up Kyle's skirt, tonguing over his lips as his bare ass popped into view. He moaned and ran his hand over the globes, smacking them lightly and watching Kyle shudder. He ran his hand down through his thighs and grabbed Kyle's erect cock, his face beaming. "Seems I'm making my student as happy as he's making me," he purred.

Kyle groaned, jumping a bit in his confined position and trying to get friction. Kenny let go of him and he sighed, banging his head softly against the desk. He flinched a bit as the cool ruler stroked against his bare skin, he could feel the corner lightly poking into his flesh and he bit his lip.

"You want this, don't you?" Kenny chuckled evilly. "You _want _me to show you just what bad students get, huh?"

Kyle couldn't exactly deny that, he'd always enjoyed Kenny's 'punishments' throughout the years. He looked back over his shoulder at the blonde and furrowed his brow. "Come on!" he urged. "Stop being a dick, Mr. McCormick!" he spat angrily.

Kenny laughed before nodding, "Alrighty then," he said, bringing the ruler down sideways against Kyle's ass listening to the loud _thwap_ coinciding with the boy's moans. He placed his hand down on Kyle's lower back, holding him still as he continued to pelt him, watching in overwhelming excitement at the marks forming on his pale skin.

"Oh god," Kyle moaned, tensing at each hit, feeling the confines of his handcuffs keeping him from attacking Kenny and getting what he wanted so much. So much for taking back that control. Kenny gave him a particularly hard smack and he yowled, his body lurching into the desk in a frenzy. "FUCK!" he screeched. Kenny's hand rubbed over his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Too much for ya?"

Kyle shook his head. "No, Mr. McCormick," he hid his face and his cheeks beamed wildly. He couldn't help but be embarrassed at the fact that his cock was throbbing excruciatingly from that last hit. His body was in a high that he hadn't felt in a long goddamn time; not since Kenny accidently gave him a bloody nose while in the middle of a particularly raunchy night.

He never admitted to loving that and he _never _would.

Kenny paused and chuckled, reaching back into his bag. "You're being so good with calling me the right name," he cooed. "I'm going to give you some reprieve."

Kyle raised his head and looked at him questionably. "Reprieve? What the fuck do you-MMPH!" he screamed in panic as something was shoved into his mouth. He winced at the taste of a rubber ball shoved in past his teeth, Kenny strapping it around his head and watching him with a wild glint in those deep blue eyes. Kyle frowned, his nostrils flaring in aggravation from the unwarranted assault. His disposition slowly melted as Kenny rewarded him with another sharp slap with his ruler. The redhead's eyes rolled back and he moaned, feeling himself drooling from the corners of his mouth, but fuck he didn't _care. _Kenny moved the ruler down, striking the back of his thigh one spot at a time before switching to the other leg.

"You're gonna have so much trouble sitting later," the blonde laughed. Kyle just closed his eyes, flinching at each attack against him with bated breath. While stealing the control from Kenny could be fun, he couldn't lie that he loved when he lost every single bit of it, too. Ken was the one person in the world who could do that to him, and he relished in it.

"Good boy," Kenny cooed, running a hand up his thighs and squeezing his ass. Kyle just moaned and soaked into the warm feeling of the blonde's loving hands. A few gentle bites ran up his thigh and to his hip while Ken kept squeezing the tender flesh of his ass. He pulled back and chuckled, "Good boy," he repeated. He dropped the ruler on the desk next to him and reached back down into his bag. Kyle couldn't help but feel conflicted. He wanted this high to last, but his curiosity couldn't help but be piqued by what else Kenny could have up his sleeve. His wonderings were sated as Kenny pulled out an elongated tube and flashed it into his view. He raised his brow and Kenny smirked, turning the bottom and letting the room be filled with the sounds of vibrations. Kyle blushed and slammed his head back onto the desk. Jesus Christ he was doing _everything _to keep away from what the both of them wanted so much.

A part of him had to admire his reserve.

He watched a bit as Kenny pulled out a bottle of lube and hummed, pouring some onto his fingers agonizingly slow. He kept his eyes locked on his playful gleam, rubbing the solution onto his digits and licking his lips. "Do you want this?" he asked in a gravely voice.

Kyle nodded briskly, way too turned on to be embarrassed anymore. He fucking wanted this more than anything. Kenny knew how to get him going and by god did he exploit the hell out of it when the opportunity arose. Kenny laughed a bit at his eagerness and reached around him, slowly poking into him and watching in pure glee as Kyle moaned past his gag and pressed back against his finger. "So eager to make Teacher happy," he purred, adding another two and staring at Kyle's wincing face. Dark green eyes locked into his, his face beaming a bright red, saliva practically cascading down the sides of his lips. The blonde licked over his teeth at the sight, a part of him barely able to take not just throwing himself right into the trapped boy.

Patience. He knew that tonight was all about patience.

He twisted and spread his fingers inside of Kyle, shuddering at the warmth and watching him do the same. He suddenly ripped out of him and heard Kyle's desperate whine at the loss with gusto. He grabbed the wand in his hand and smirked, slathering it in lube and slowly pressing it down into the boy. Kyle whined and squirmed as Kenny flicked it back on, the redhead's thighs quivering and a high-pitched squeal escaping throughout his open jaw. Kenny smiled, grabbing his chair and sitting down next to the boy, staring at his face and placing his chin into his open palm. "Like it?" he teased, rotating the vibrator slightly inside of him. Kyle groaned and pressed his hips back against the invasion, desperate to get things going. Kenny continued watching in pure amusement, beginning to agonizingly push the wand in and out of him. Kyle yelled past his ball gag and slammed his head on the desk, stomping his foot impatiently.

"Good things come to those who waiiittt," Kenny sang. "Besides," he grunted, standing back up beside him and nipping at his neck as he continued to thrust, "You're loving every minute of this, aren't you?" he growled. "You'd do anything just to get a good grade, wouldn't you?" He bit down on Kyle's ear and received a heavenly moan in return. "Look at you, bent over like my little whore," he teased, watching the blush from Kyle's cheeks spread to the back of his neck. "Just how many people would you do this for? Hm?" he pushed in the vibrator particularly deep and Kyle practically launched onto the desk with a pleasured screech. He kissed and bit the nape of his neck, seeing his teeth marks come and go in the red flesh.

"Mmmph mmph MMPH!" Kyle gargled out, looking over at Kenny with pained tears in his eyes. Kenny raised his brow, undoing the gag and watching Kyle as he panted and glared up at him. "FUCK. ME. NOW," he ordered. Ken burst into laughter and placed his forehead down on Kyle's back, snorting and speeding up his hand thrusting into him. Kyle shuddered and groaned, placing his head back down on his captive arms and looking over at the blonde desperately. "Come onnnnn," he whined.

Ken calmed himself down and looked at the boy with a sly smirk. "Just what is it that my little student wants, hm? He's gonna need to ask me politely for it," he grinned, angling the vibrator and slamming it down to where he _knew _Kyle wanted it most. The redhead tensed and cried out, his legs trembling and his upper body quaking.

"Fuck. Me. Please," he panted. His eyes were wide and pleading, practically beading with tears as he locked stares with the blonde. "Mr. McCormick, please fuck me," he bit his lip and shook in place as the vibrator continued pressing down on his little ball of nerves. Kenny wriggled it a bit and Kyle moaned, squirming against the desk. "PLEASE FUCK ME, MR. MCCORMICK JESUS CHRIST COME ON PLEASE!" he screamed. Kenny's face practically split in half with his grin, unable to contain any of his excitement as he ripped the toy out of Kyle and threw it to the wayside. He had _never _gotten Kyle to scream or beg for him like that. He could hardly believe what he'd just heard.

He walked behind him slowly, watching Kyle hopping impatiently in place. Kenny reached up and ran one of his hands through his thick curls, tangling his fingers in tautly. He took his free hand, genially tracing up Kyle's bruised thighs and ass and sighing contentedly. He wanted a picture of this moment. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Come **on**!" Kyle urged. Kenny tugged his hair violently and shoved his head down against the desk. He slapped over his tender flesh and listened to his gargled yelp, watching the imprint of his hand come and go over the marks.

"You think you've been good enough?" Kenny asked lowly, grabbing the lube and managing to squirt some on his cock. He slowly rubbed it around his blazing skin, practically aching for what he was about to do.

"Yes, yes, yes," Kyle pleaded. "Goddammit, please just do it already!"

"'Do it al-"

"DO IT ALREADY, MR. MCCORMICK!" he shouted again.

"Good boy," Kenny smiled wildly before shoving his hips forward and edging himself into the boy. Kyle squealed under his breath, spreading his legs as far apart as he could manage in his quartered position, feeling Kenny come to a stop inside of him. He let out a couple of heavy breaths while Kenny waited patiently for him to give him the go, just as he always had. He nodded briskly and pressed his hips back against Kenny's stomach. The hand tightened in his hair and he moaned as Kenny began thrusting in and out of him, slick with lube and practically filling him to the breaking point.

"Oh god, oh god," Kyle panted, his fists clenching desperately in the handcuffs. His stomach scraped against the edge of the desk and he could feel the bruise starting over his navel. He didn't care. He couldn't feel anything else in the world except for Kenny slamming into him.

"Oh god, huh?" Kenny chuckled, grabbing a hold of his hip and digging his nails into the pale skin. "You're supposed to keep prayer outta school, ya know."

Kyle couldn't be bothered to listen, instead just pushing back into the blonde and gritting his teeth. "Fuck," he whimpered, wishing more than anything that he had a hand free in this moment. He needed the goddamn contact that he'd been denied.

His eyes shot open as Kenny seemed to read his mind, releasing his hip, spitting in his hand, and grabbing a firm hold of his cock. "You want this?" he asked in that deep voice that drove the redhead absolutely insane. "Is this what my little student wants?"

Kyle nodded, his mouth agape with desperate gasps as Kenny drove into him. "I-I..."

"You what?" Kenny demanded, tugging firmly on the boy's cock.

Kyle shuddered and looked back towards him with a famished glaze. "Faster, Mr. McCormick, please," he begged in a soft whimper. Kenny smirked and did as requested, his bedroom completely overridden with the sound of his hips slamming onto Kyle's ass. He couldn't help but grip onto the boy's curls harder, his body thrown into complete hysteria as he pounded into him and stroked his cock with vigor. He nearly couldn't focus on anything, his world toppling over with the euphoria coursing through his veins. His back and legs threatened to lock up, but he didn't give two shits about it, all he wanted was this moment, and he'd be damned if he didn't make it through to the end.

"God**dammit**, Kyle," he groaned, his hips slapping madly against Kyle's skin. They'd both be sporting a couple bruises from the assault, he knew, but it did nothing but increase his propulsions. Kyle's body seemed to beckon him in, engulfing every inch of his cock like it was _made _for him. Kyle screamed and moaned and clawed against what parts of the desk he could reach, his legs shaking violently and trying to find rhythm against Kenny's brutal barrage.

"Oh fuck oh FUCK!" he yelled out as Kenny's hand worked along his cock furiously.

Kenny laughed a bit in the midst of his heavy breathing. "You gonna cum? Huh?" he taunted, ripping Kyle's head off the desk. "Because you better fucking scream. My. Name!" he ordered, slamming into him roughly with each word.

Kyle's eyes darkened to almost impossible standards and he panted, beads of sweat working down his brow. "Oh god..." he whimpered, that wonderful feeling in his stomach beginning to swell up and reach its boiling part.

"WELL?!" Kenny shouted at him, letting go of his hair and slapping his ass with every ounce of strength that he could muster.

Kyle screeched at the assault and his entire body tensed unimaginably tight around Kenny's cock. "M...M-M," Kyle struggled to find his words.

"Yeah?!" Kenny demanded, slapping him again.

"MR. MCCORMICK FUCK!" he screamed in anguish as he finally toppled over, streaming down the front of the skirt, the desk, and his bare legs. His entire body quivered, the rush of adrenaline seeming to collapse down on top of him all at once. "Oh god oh god oh god," he mumbled as Kenny kept a firm hand propelling around him as he rode on.

"Good boy," Kenny said, flinging sweat-drenched hair out of his eyes as he finally let Kyle's cock fall from his grip, watching as the redhead slouched against the desk, still grunting with every push into his spent body.

Kenny groaned, grabbing both of Kyle's hips in his hands and continuing to pound into him, biting his lip at the tightness of Kyle's muscles still contracting around him. He gasped out and leaned his head down against Kyle's clothed back, gritting his teeth and pressing into him as fast as he could possibly manage. He felt himself climbing towards his climax and couldn't help but feel a string of disappointment that it was all ending so soon for him. But he couldn't stop, there was nothing come Hell or high water that could make him stop what he was doing in that moment.

"Aw shit, Ky," he grunted, grasping onto Kyle's shoulders and feeling his body lose itself over to his carnal needs. The entire world seemed to shrink in around him as he pulled out and grabbed his dick with one hand, keeping the other firmly on his moaning lover's shoulder and pressing him down. He hissed Kyle's name out brokenly as he fisted himself, finally exploding over Kyle's ass and the back of his thighs. He gasped for breath, barely able to choke down a lick of air as he finished, eyeing the mess he'd made out of the redhead. His hands came up over and beside Kyle, leaning over him and panting exhaustively.

"Lemme out..." Kyle was barely able to whisper.

Kenny laughed a bit, wiping his sleeve over his sweaty forehead and slowly moving towards the front of the desk, keeping his hand on the wood to keep himself upright. "Jesus Christ," he chuckled under his breath, reaching down and grabbing the key for the handcuffs. He gently grasped Kyle's hands and pulled them up a bit, releasing each one from their metal confines. He stuffed himself back into his pants and sighed before panicking as Kyle slid down the desk and landed in a heap on the floor. He rushed over and dove down beside him. "Kyle?!"

Kyle opened his eyes up and looked at him with utter exhaustion over his stare. "Legs...asleep, back...hurts" he groaned, trying to sit up. Kenny bit his lip guiltily and assisted him up.

"Dude I'm sorry," he said, rubbing the boy's back gently. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Kyle nodded, moaning into Kenny's touch as he massaged his shoulders. He looked back at him and smiled softly. "So. Will you answer me a question?"

"Sure," he shrugged, continuing to work on him.

"Why a skirt?"

Kenny smirked and shrugged again. "I don't know. Easy access to your ass? I wish I could tell ya, but I just thought you'd be hot in it. And _damn _was I right," he winked.

Kyle snorted and rolled his eyes. "So, did I pass?" he looked at him with a playful gleam shooting through his eyes.

"I suppose," he chuckled. "I mean, just barely but it's better than noth-WHOA!" he screeched as Kyle turned and pushed him onto his back, sitting atop his hips.

The redhead looked at him devilishly and passed his tongue over Kenny's lips. "I don't want to barely pass, Mr. McCormick," he murmured, delving his hips down onto Kenny's and nibbling his lip with his eyes darkening once again. A soft snapping noise was heard and Kenny looked up, finding his wrists ensnared in the handcuffs. He looked down at Kyle with a wild grin who winked at him saucily, "I'm here to ace it."

* * *

_**A/N: AGH this did not work as well as I'd hoped. I'm realllllyyyy bad at writing Role Play scenes so I'm sorry haha. Four years in the making and this is the crap I give you. I apologize.**_

_**Well happy birthday Kenny because I am plum outta time at this point, pft. This is whatcha get. But you know he'd be perfectly happy doing this to Kyle regardless.**_

_**Thanks for R&amp;Ring!**_


End file.
